1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar, and more particularly to a bicycle handlebar that is mounted on the handlebar stem of a bicycle and is formed with a brake lever supporting structure.
2. Background Information
A central portion of a bicycle handlebar is typically fixed to a handlebar stem that is further connected to a front fork of a bicycle, as shown in, for instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H5-16863. At least one brake lever assembly is typically mounted to one end of the handlebar. The brake lever assembly includes a bracket removably mounted to the handlebar, and a lever member is pivotally mounted to the bracket. A lever shaft for pivotally supporting the lever member is mounted to the bracket, and the bracket is also provided with a cable casing adjusting member for receiving the outer casing of a Bowden type brake cable. The lever member is provided with an inner cable connector for attachment to a cable of a Bowden type brake cable. The lever member includes a contoured portion that is shaped to be engaged by a cyclist's hand for engagement of the brakes operated by the brake lever assembly. The contoured portion is provided on a distal end part of the lever member.
With the above-mentioned conventional handlebar and brake lever assembly, since the lever member is pivotally supported on the lever shaft on the bracket mounted to the handlebar, the lever member is spaced apart from the handlebar. Accordingly, a person with small hands may have difficulty reaching the contoured portion of the lever member of the brake lever assembly since the contoured portion is located at the distal end of the lever member. Also, since the bracket is removably attached to the handlebar, the brake lever assembly has numerous parts that in some designs has an unsightly look and lacks an elegant appearance. In general, such a brake lever assembly designs make it difficult to achieve a simple and elegant look for a bicycle handlebar.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved handlebar and brake lever assembly that has a more appealing appearance and is easier for a small hand to operate. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.